


A Retreat

by radhaj



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hyde needs him to, Tetsuya is always there to take it all away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Retreat

At this moment, he does not look like the Hyde that the world normally sees. He's neither a front man of a popular band nor an ever growing solo artist. Here, he's just a human that is tired of everyone's expectations and the depth of his own mind and ideas. He's somebody who escaped here from the need to make choices or decisions, selfishly seeking out what he needs.   
  
In this place, he simply shakes off his responsibilities and lets himself forget.  
  
He chooses this willingly. He **asked** Tetsuya to do this, to strip him away of his free will, like he's done so many times before when things got too much for him to bear. And just like always, Tetsuya did not turn him down and gave him the desired oblivion.  
  
And so he lies on his chest with his ass obscenely high in the air, just how Tetsuya wants him, pliant like a doll, moving only to give the other man better access to his body while he submits to being restrained. Silky ropes bind his wrists behind his back and snake around his arms upwards to his elbows and he hisses in pain when they are tied tightly together as well. He opens his mouth when Tetsuya orders him to do it so he could gag him and makes no sound of protest when a cloth covers his eyes. His ears are all that's left to him, but even they can soon hear nothing but the sound of Tetsuya moving behind him and the obscene words coming from the man's lips.   
  
" _Spread your legs for me, pet._ "   
  
It's just a soft whisper, but Hyde knows not to be slow in obeying.  
  
" _That's right, just a little wider, like the filthy slut that you are._ "   
  
The silence that follows is even dirtier than the words that preceded it because Hyde can feel Tetsuya's eyes roam over his exposed body and violate him thoroughly with his gaze alone.  
  
 _"You're such a wonderful sight, my little bitch, with your cock hanging between your legs, so fucking hard that it must hurt. And your hole is simply begging for my dick, it looks so deliciously tight, on display like that. Is it making you feel humiliated, to be exposed this way, to hear me say it?"_  
  
It is. But that only heightens the pleasure when Tetsuya reaches between his legs and roughly tugs a few times on his rock hard member, making him moan.  
  
 _"But you like it this way don't you, pet?"_  
  
He does. Just like he likes the feeling of Tetsuya's hands harshly parting his ass cheeks, exposing him even more to prove his point and his cock twitches as he keeps moaning.  
  
 _"Of course you do, you nasty little whore. The only thing you want more than this right now is my cock pounding your ass, fucking you dry into the ground. **Isn't that right**?"_  
  
'Yes,' Hyde does his best to answer through the cloth in his mouth, but it comes out as nothing more than a slightly louder moan, as muffled as the rest.  
  
 _"That was too quiet, pet."_  
  
There's dissatisfaction. Hyde whimpers into the gag when he feels nails raking sharply over his ass, only just short of drawing blood.  
  
 _"But do not fear. I'm feeling gracious enough today to fuck you despite that."_  
  
That's all the warning Hyde gets, because the next second he feels the piercing pain as Tetsuya's thick cock rams mercilessly into him, tearing a scream from his lungs that even the gag is unable to muffle. Tears spring into his eyes and fall into the blindfold and he can hardly breathe, every last nerve in his body lighting up in protest.  
  
But the other man doesn't falter even for a second before pulling out and slamming back in. Hyde's body jolts when Tetsuya is immediately on target, hitting his prostate, the stab of pleasure mixing with the excruciating pain. The action is repeated again and again, making him slide back and forth on the floor. It is agony of the sweetest kind for him and all he can do is to try and somehow hold his position without the help of his bound hands, his pitiful whimpers and moans soon joined by deep grunts of pleasure of his violator.  
 _  
"Ah, you're so tight, pet. Your, ugh, your ass is so hot and so wet and takes my dick in so hungrily..."_  
  
Hyde just moans louder, biting on the cloth in his mouth as Tetsuya slides in and out of him, his hands gripping his hips so tightly that he can actually feel the bruises forming already. Pleasure keeps hitting him in painfully intense bursts and even though Tetsuya does not touch him he is so incredibly close to coming that it is just the lack of permission that makes him fight off his orgasm while he knows perfectly well that Tetsuya is nearing his own climax by how he keeps speeding up his thrusts.  
  
 _"You make, ah, such wanton sounds when you're fucked, my little bitch. Ah, shit. I'm. Going. To fill. You. So. Fucking. Much-uugh!"_  
  
And then it is over and Tetsuya is coming, thrusting in just a few more times as he rides out his orgasm. Hyde moans even louder when he feels his seed hitting his insides, dirtying him from within. It feels so good, he actually forgets for a second that he did not get to come himself  
  
Spent, Tetsuya finally collapses onto him, making him strain under the additional weight, barely able to keep upright. Fortunately, this does not last long and, after getting his breathing somewhat under control, Tetsuya harshly pulls out and sits back, leaving Hyde feeling uncomfortably empty.  
  
Shivering and breathing heavily, Hyde feels semen leaking out of him, trickling down his abused thighs, most likely light red from his blood and under the scrutinizing gaze of the other man. Sure enough, Hyde soon feels a finger gathering up one of the trails back to his crack and then slipping inside, as if pushing it back in.  
  
 _"So messy. And after I fed you so much.You should appreciate it more, slut."_  
  
The finger leaves him again and Hyde is suddenly pushed roughly onto his side, whimpering in surprise. A hand cruelly strokes down his straining erection once, but it doesn't seem like Tetsuya even considers letting him have any relief. Instead, he feels hands untying his gag and the completely soaked cloth is removed from his mouth and tossed aside, some saliva dribbling down the side of his face as he is too dazed to think of closing his mouth in time. The blindfold follows quickly, but Hyde knows better than to look up at the other and keeps his eyes submissively downcast after blinking them open.   
  
For a few moments, it is quiet and then fingers caress his cheek, unexpectedly gentle.  
  
" _You're always so pretty. It makes me want to taint you some more. Bruise you and hurt you so much that the marks wouldn't disappear for weeks. And yet, at the same time you're too precious for that._ "  
  
The fingers withdraw, and the hand slides down Hyde's side, caressing and playing with him and he suffers through it as quietly as he can, staring at the ground. Even though he is so sensitive, that even the slightest brushes on his skin positively hurt and so desperate for relief that he trembles from the tension. And yet, he knows relief is still far away for him.  
  
Suddenly, the other man pulls him up to his knees and he winces when he is guided to sit back on his ankles, his backside protesting at the returned pain. Still, he keeps his eyes turned to the side, even when Tetsuya kisses him, or, more truly, plunders his mouth with his tongue, making him moan once again in appreciation.  
  
 _"I want your mouth now, Pet. I want you to wrap your lips around my dick and suck on_ _i_ _t_ _hungrily_ _while I push deep enough down your throat to make you choke. You want that too, don't you?"_  
  
'Yes,' Hyde whispers submissively, his breath indeed speeding up at the thought alone and though there is a hand at the back of his neck, pushing his head down to Tetsuya's lap, he bends most of the way down willingly hissing only when the position makes him push his own cock down between his stomach and legs. However, that had obviously been what Tetsuya wanted when he chose this position for them, so Hyde just accepts that and starts licking at the glistening cock before him. He can slightly taste the metallic taste of his own blood on it still and it makes him blush at the implications, but doesn't stop him from working the piece of flesh back to full arousal. Only when he is finished with that task does he stop and wait for further instructions. He gets them immediately:  
  
 _"You did good, pet. Now open wide."_  
  
As soon as he does, he is forced down to swallow the proud erection to the base, gagging, but managing to recover before Tetsuya starts to lead his head up and down his dick, effectively violating his mouth and throat. The movement also makes his own arousal rub between his thighs and his stomach and Hyde once again struggles not to come before he is allowed to do so. He concentrates so much on holding himself back and performing his oral duties, that Tetsuya's second orgasm of the night takes him completely by surprise and he chokes when the cum starts spurting into his throat, immediately coming back up only to wince when the rest of the semen splatters onto his face. Tetsuya voice does not sound too pleased.  
  
 _"You're such a whore, pet. Don't you know how to do your job? If you want me to come all over your face, just beg for it nicely  and I'll do that next time. Now clean up the mess that you made."_  
  
Feeling completely humiliated, and even more than that, aroused, Hyde bends down again and starts licking Tetsuya's crotch clean, stilling when he is done and realizing that he has no way of cleaning his own face.  
  
 _"Leave it. It looks good on you and lets you know your place."_  
  
The words only make him feel even more put down, but he straightens out as told, and sits still, feeling tears welling up in his eyes as the unplanned intermission is over and his desperate need for relief hits him full force again. Fortunately, once he gathers himself enough from the afterglow, Tetsuya rises and reaches around his shoulders to easily untie the knots holding Hyde's arms bound together.  
  
Once the ropes fall off, Hyde immediately tries to massage some feeling back into them, ignoring the slight cracking sounds he could swear he hears when he shifts the arms back to the front. Once the blood resumes it's normal flow he stills again, aware of the other man's gaze on him and hoping against hope to receive a permission that he so craves. Tetsuya is, indeed, merciful enough to finally end his torment.  
  
 _"Touch yourself now, pet. Bring yourself over the edge. I want to see you come completely undone by the blinding pleasure."_  
  
Hyde sighs in relief, barely restraining himself from finishing it in two seconds. Knowing he has to at least attempt to give a show, he inches his knees apart before wrapping his fingers around his hurting and weeping shaft. Closing his eyes and trying to hold back for a few more moments, he slowly starts to pump.  
  
He manages only four hard strokes before he is tumbling, sobbing loudly at the relief and the incredible intensity of his climax, his hand never stopping as he milks every last drop out of himself. Shocks of pleasure repeatedly jolt his body as he remembers the entirety of the night, and again, when he briefly opens his eyes and sees Tetsuya's eyes fixed on him, watching him writhing in his ecstasy. Finally completely spent, he falls lifelessly to his side and the only movement of his body is his rising and falling chest as he breathes harshly like a tired animal.  
  
He barely keeps himself from completely blacking out, but is unable to even open his eyes again. He is completely limp and powerless to do anything while strong arms pick him up and carry him gently to lie him down on the bed. He distantly feels the bed dip beside him as Tetsuya slips beneath the covers as well and bestows the most loving of kisses on the side of his head.   
  
And just before he lets sleep claim him, Hyde gathers the last of his strength to whisper a barely audible, but heartfelt 'Thank you.'  
  
  
  
  
" _You're welcome._ "


End file.
